starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Nuclear missile
The nuclear missile, or nuke, is a terran weapon of mass destruction, fired from a structure, vehicle, or starship. The modern version must be guided to its destination by a ghost.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. History queen's nests]] Nuclear weapons were first developed by humans during the 20th century on Earth. Following the Long Sleep, the Koprulu Sector colonials redeveloped these weapons. They were deployed during the Guild Wars.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. In 2491,McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. the Terran Confederacy bombarded Korhal IV with one thousand ''Apocalypse''-class nuclear missiles to suppress the . Life on the world was devastated and millions killed. However Arcturus Mengsk, the rebel leader, was off world at the time and proceeded to rebuild the movement.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). As a political consequence, the destruction of Korhal forced the Confederates to limit themselves to tactical weapons. Battlefield targeting was provided by ghosts to prevent outside tampering to the missile guidance systems. The scenario used to train ghosts to direct nukes is the extremely lifelike holo-projection simulation, Scenario A11-X93, more commonly known as Nukes Away.1999-10-22. Nukes Away. StarCraft Compendium Map Archive. Accessed 2009-04-10. The cataclysm removed the inhibitions the remaining Korhalians had on using their own arsenal.1999-08-13. Firestorm. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2010-06-06 By 2501, Dominion ghosts were directing much smaller Apocalypse-class nuclear missiles as tactical weapons.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. Some battlecruisers were outfitted with ten-kiloton tactical warheads for ship-to-ship combat and ground bombardments.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Game Ability StarCraft )]] In ''StarCraft, nukes are built within a nuclear silo, an add-on to the command center. Each Nuclear missile takes up 8 supply. The dot indicating the point on which the nuclear missile is about to fall can be hidden by various methods. The easiest way is to place an air unit over the point so that the dot is effectively hidden. When fighting against the zerg, targeting a missile on a bleeding zerg structure will also disguise the dot as some of the blood from the structure, and it will be impossible to distinguish the dot. Another easy alternative is to use firebats, whose flames can actually hide the dot as long as both the missile and the firebat are targeting the same structure. In certain cases, targeting a mineral field may also allow for making the dot difficult to see. StarCraft: Ghost In StarCraft: Ghost, nuclear strikes could be called down by Nova.Goldstein, Hilary. 2003-03-31. Starcraft: Ghost Details. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01. Tactical nuke launchers also existed in the game.BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-03-12. StarCraft II Versus ]] In StarCraft II, nuclear missiles are once again directed by s. Unlike in the original starcraft nuclear missiles don't take up supply. ;Abilities Wings of Liberty In the Wings of Liberty single-player campaign they may also be called down by spectres. They are built in and launched from the ghost academy, and require a factory. Though the nuke's target is still shown as a small red dot to enemies, to the player and allies a large red target with cross hairs shows the nuke's target, with the cross hairs growing closer together as the targeting of the nuke completes. The size of the target approximates the area of effect of the nuke, giving the player and allies a clear area to evacuate from. The nukes launched by Gabriel Tosh during "Breakout", and Nova during "Ghost of a Chance", deal 700 base damage and an additional 500 against structures, and land faster than nukes launched by ghosts or spectres.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. During "Engine of Destruction", the Odin carries a nuke,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. but this ability is not available when the Odin is controlled in "Media Blitz."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. ;Abilities Nova Covert Ops In Nova Covert Ops, nukes are automatically built by the ghost academy without any cost and can be used by Nova.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Enemy Intelligence (in English). 2016-03-29. Co-op Missions Nuclear missiles appear in the "Missile Command" mutator in Co-op Missions as a 100 health unit that will be launched toward the player's base.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions Mutator, World on Fire (in English). 2016-5-23. The mutator "Going Nuclear" also launches random Versus-style nuclear missiles across the map the players have to dodge. Nukes launched by Nova in Co-op Missions will do 600 damage and will not hurt friendlies.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Nova Terra (in English). 2018. Han and Horner gain a nuclear blast as part of their Space Station Reallocation ability at Level 14, which detonates when the station expires or is destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mira Han and Matt Horner (in English). 2018. With the upgrade "Big Red Button," Tychus can call down an Odin that can launch a nuclear missile that deals 1000 damage in a large area. This can only be used once per Odin calldown.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Arcturus Mengsk (in English). 2019. At Level 10, Arcturus Mengsk can use Nuclear Annihilation, bombarding an area with tactical missiles before finishing off the target with a nuclear missile.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Arcturus Mengsk (in English). 2019. ;Abilities Achievements Heroes of the Storm Nuclear missiles are collected by players in the Warhead Junction map of Heroes of the Storm. They can be launched at the enemy team's fortifications.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Nova possessed a nuclear strike ability in Heroes of the Storm.2013-11-14, A MOBA by any Other Name. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-12-30 The Odin, as piloted by Tychus Findlay in the game, now possesses this ability.2014. Tychus. Heroes Nexus, accessed on 2014-06-01 Notes *The blast effect of the missile in StarCraft consists of only four colors.2017-05-04, Behind the Scenes of StarCraft: Remastered. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-05-07 *There is a humorous message that reads "Take it!" on the side of the nuclear missile in StarCraft II.MaXDaMaGeBG. 2010-02-22. Thor with Medivac. Take it! Youtube. Accessed 2011-08-26. *A nuclear missile's mushroom cloud is available as a trophy top for trophies earned in season 2 of StarCraft II's automated tournaments. References Category:Terran Weapons Category:StarCraft terran abilities Category:StarCraft II terran abilities Category:Heroes of the Storm